[unreadable] Neuronal systems are sensitive to oxidation. Oxidative damage to biochemical structures of nerve cells has been identified in a large number of neurodegenerative diseases, including stroke, brain trauma, spinal cord injury, Parkinson's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Alzheimer's and Huntington's disease. These diseases are associated with high morbidity and mortality, and treatment options are limited. Development of agents that modulate oxidation is a major focus of biopharmaceutical research. Using zebrafish, this SBIR application aims to develop an in vivo system for screening potential neuroprotective anti-oxidants. Using visual assays, microscopy and image analysis, drug effects on neuronal apoptosis caused by oxidative damage will be assessed and quantified. Embryogenesis and patterning will also be assessed. Zebrafish is a good animal model for drug screening. During early development, zebrafish exhibits excellent optical clarity, making it possible to assess different cellular damage. Assessment of drug effects in a convenient vertebrate model, prior to evaluation in a complex system, such as mouse, can potentially streamline the drug development process and dramatically reduce costs. [unreadable] [unreadable]